1. Technical Field
This invention relates to compact containers and, more particularly, to a combined trash receptacle and condiment holding apparatus for segregating trash from foodstuff on an existing eating surface.
2. Prior Art
An attractive public restaurant is characterized by an appearance of neatness and cleanliness. This is difficult to maintain when dining tables quickly become cluttered with various paper and plastic items provided largely in conformance with sanitary regulations. Such items consist of paper envelopes for sugar, waxed paper covers for wafers, paper covers for drinking straws, waxed paper covers for butter pats, plastic jelly containers, tooth picks used with hors d′oeuvres—not to mention trash associated with smoking, such as plastic cigar covers and paper cigar bands, empty match covers and tops of cigarette packages.
A table may also become cluttered by many items, such as condiments and sugar packets, which are used to add additional flavors to a user's foods. More items could be kept on the table if there was enough storage space, thereby adding to the convenience of the consumer. Most consumers can attest to the frustration of asking their server to bring them a straw or a wet nap, only to wait an extended amount of time because the server is busy. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a means for storing such items on a table, thereby providing easy access to the customers and further relieving the burden from a hardworking server.
The present invention satisfies such a need by providing specially integrated condiment receptacles alongside the convenient and compact trash receptacle. The integrated condiment receptacles can be used for storing a variety of convenient and useful items such as condiments, sugar packets, crayons, straws, crackers, or any other variety of useful items.
This invention also provides a convenient trash receptacle in which diners can dispose of these pieces of paper and plastic as they appear so as to keep them out of sight, at the same time avoiding the possibility of creating a small blaze resulting from trash being carelessly dropped in an ashtray containing an unextinguished cigarette.
Since dining tables either at home, or in public restaurants are often crowded for space, a trash receptacle maximizes available space and allows for a diner to conveniently dispose of unwanted wrappers, articles, or other pieces of trash without leaving the table. Prior means of performing table trash disposal has been used in a self-service “fast food” restaurant by providing a large slot in the top of the table, giving access to a container beneath the table. It is obvious that this solution is hardly suitable for an attractive restaurant with cloth-covered tables for which the subject invention is particularly designed in a number of novel embodiments.
Accordingly, the compact table trash container with integrated condiment receptacles was designed in order to overcome the above noted problems. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a compact table trash container with integrated condiment receptacles that is convenient and easy to use, inexpensive, durable, sanitary, and efficient.